wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 31, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The July 31, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 31, 2018 at the Amalie Arena in Tampa, Florida. Episode summary Charlotte Flair returned to help Becky Lynch and hurt Carmella Fresh off Becky Lynch defeating Carmella last week to earn a SmackDown Women’s Championship Match at SummerSlam, Lynch joined Renee Young in the ring for an interview to kick off SmackDown LIVE and was soon interrupted by Princess Mella. The Irish Lass Kicker spoke on how big of an honor it would be to regain the SmackDown Women’s Championship and defend it at WWE Evolution in October. The Princess of Staten Island soon hit the scene and talked about how she’s been working to prove that she was better than Becky since they were at NXT together. Carmella’s message seemed to take a positive turn, however, when she extended her hand and wished Becky luck. However, Becky and the WWE Universe were shocked when the music of the recently fired James Ellsworth began to play. Caught off guard, The Irish Lass Kicker was blindsided by Carmella, who dropped her SummerSlam challenger a superkick. Mella seemed ready to continue the attack with a steel chair when another familiar entrance theme began to blare: Charlotte Flair’s. Unlike Ellsworth, The Queen was actually in the building and quickly dashed out to chase Carmella off and help Lynch back to her feet. After getting out of dodge, Carmella bumped into SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige backstage. Princess Mella was none too pleased with Charlotte’s return, and that feeling would only intensify when Paige revealed that Carmella would face off against Charlotte Flair tonight, and if Charlotte won, the SmackDown Women’s Championship Match at SummerSlam would become a Triple Threat between Mella, Becky and The Queen! Lana vs Zelina Vega Lana squared off against Zelina Vega with Andrade “Cien” Almas in her corner after the beef between The Ravishing Russian and Vega extended from last week’s SmackDown onto social media. Rusev was not by Lana’s side since The Bulgarian Brute requested some space last week when he suggested that perhaps Lana and Aiden English may not be right for Rusev Day. The two Superstars were as fiery as ever as they battled it out on the blue brand. In the match’s pivotal moments, Almas attempted to distract Lana in hopes of giving Vega an edge. This prompted The Mozart of Mayhem to rush down and neutralize Andrade’s attempt at impacting the contest, but it still proved costly, as Zelina caught Lana off-guard with a rollup for the win. Charlotte Flair vs Carmella General Manager Paige announced earlier in the evening that Carmella and Charlotte Flair would square off tonight, and if Flair got the win, she would be added to the SmackDown Women’s Championship Match between Princess Mella and Becky Lynch at SummerSlam, making it a Triple Threat. With pressure on both Superstars, Carmella and Charlotte partook in their rubber match on the blue brand. Lynch watched on curiously from her locker room as the two battled it out. Quick to tout her two prior victories over The Queen, Carmella wrestled strategically in the early goings, trying to find her spots and wear Charlotte down. However, Flair’s dynamic offense could not be contained for long, and she was soon dishing it out on The Princess of Staten Island. Carmella caught The Queen with a clutch superkick, but Flair escaped at the count of two. From there, The Princess got a little too overconfident and tried to apply Charlotte’s signature Figure-Eight on The Queen. But with Charlotte knowing the move better than anyone this side of The Nature Boy himself, Flair reversed it to earn the tapout victory and earn her place in the SmackDown Women’s Championship Match at SummerSlam. Results * Singles Match: Zelina Vega (w/ Andrade "Cien" Almas) defeated Lana * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Carmella by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes